Before I Forget
by The-Old-Panda-Tamer
Summary: [KIGO][slight AU] Kim and Shego have lead a secret relationship for some time, but what if it was no longer a secret? They find themselves promising that they will never forget one another, but something soon tears them apart forever...


**And so here it is! Chapter 1 of my first Kim Possible fanfic, which I musta been writing for titting ages. I guess I quite like it, theres just a few things in it that annoy me, but meh. Quite long for my usual length of stuff too. **

** I dont submit anywhere near the amount I write...quite depressing really, haha. **

**Well, enjoy, please let me know what you think. Theres nothing better for a writer to get than a decent review :D chapter 2 currently being written, will update when its done. **

**---------- **

**Kim's Apartment, Middleton **

The heat of the shapes warmed the cool night air surrounding them. They moved together almost silently, except for the occasional soft moan to leave their lips, muffled under passionate kisses.

They slowly parted, both panting slightly, but kept close. The redhead looked up, into eyes so similar to her own, and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by her lovers dark lips once more. She broke away a little, keeping her hand on the chest above her to stop any more interruptions.

"Shego…" she panted. Her hand slipped away from Shego as the green villainess tended to the teens exposed neck. Kim gripped the bed surrounding her with both hands as she desperately tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

"I… I don't want you to go…" She held her breath as Shego's hands moved further down her body. They didn't even stop their descent when the older woman replied.

"I don't plan on going any where, Kimmie." Shego's lips moved up Kim's neck while her fingers lightly traced the young woman's thigh. Her mouth moved along the redhead's jaw line and planted delicate kisses along it, before finding her soft, and slightly parted lips.

Shego moved towards her mouth, but diverted back to her neck; she kissed over the pale skin, delicately biting every so often. Shego bit down with more pressure than before, which expelled a throaty moan from her lover.

"I didn't mean now…" Kim panted. "I meant ever. I don't want this to go on like it is…"

Shego stopped. She lifted her head up to focus on the girl below her. The hand that had previously occupied Kim's leg was brought up to her face; the back of Shego's fingers brushed over the redhead's flushed cheeks.

"Pumpkin," she whispered softly, "this is hardly how I want things to be. But what else can we do?"

"I know. It's just… I wake up every morning and you're always gone. I never get to kiss you goodbye, or… or have a shower with you before you go. I always miss you so much."

"Kimmie…"

Kim had promised herself she wouldn't cry, yet she found it hard to resist giving into the painful lump in her throat. Shego soon noticed this and leaned forward, kissing her briefly before moving off and laying down beside her. Kim rested her head on Shego's chest as she was pulled closer and draped a leg over the woman.

"Princess, if I could, I would never leave you. If things weren't the way they are, I would never _have _to leave you. But as it is, this is the way its got to be, whether we like it or not." She kissed to top of Kim's head, loving the softness of her red locks as she did so.

"I love you Shego."

"I love you too Kim."

---

**Kim's Apartment, Middleton, next morning**

Shego could hear Kim's breathing getting quicker, so she knew she was waking up.

Shego always woke up first, and left before Kim woke up. She knew that if she didn't she'd never get out of the apartment. Not from force, but because she wouldn't want to leave. Kim always hoped that there would be one morning, one exception, one time when she could wake up still being held by the villainess. But that never happened.

Shego knew she would have left by now, but that was exactly the reason as to why she had stayed.

The redhead could feel the sun against her face and cursed it. _Dammit…_ she thought. That was, until she felt a pair of arms around her. She hadn't looked up, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Morning Princess. Sleep well?" Kim lifted her head up and looked confused.

"Shego? Why… How… How did you know I was awake?" she questioned.

"I just know these things." She smiled slyly at Kim.

"Why are you still here?" She realised after she had spoken that the tone used to ask was totally wrong.

"Kimmie! I'm hurt!" Shego brought a hand up to her eyes to hide none-existent tears, and sniffed a few times, which earned a playful slap from the redhead.

"You know what I mean!" Kim said impatiently.

"Well, I just thought we could spend the morning together. Drakken isn't expecting me for a few more hours. Besides, I reckon you'd rather have me here, if last night was anything to go by." Kim grinned sheepishly as she remembered that it was because of her that their night hand ended so uneventfully.

"You do want me to stay, don't you?"

"Of course! It's just, I'm not sure what we can do…" Shego knew what was meant by this, and Kim knew she did too. _Alright Pumpkin…_

"Oh, I have an idea…" Shego grabbed Kim's pre-draped leg and pulled, leaving the redhead straddling her waist. This action caused Kim to gasp a little in surprise and that in turn made Shego grin.

"And I've barely even started…" Shego sat up, which left her face a few inches from Kim's, and rested her back against the top of the bed.

"Y'know Princess, you look so hot on top." Shego smiled when Kim blushed, but the redhead still returned a smirk.

"I'm also a lot better on top." she whispered to the villainess.

"Oh yeah? Better than who?" _She better not even _dare _to say it!… I swear if she does…_

"Think carefully before you reply Pumpkin. Wouldn't want you to say the wrong thing, now, would we?" Shego's eyes glared deeply at the young woman and her mouth curved into a grin.

"You know I'm better than you at being on top sweetie." Kim announced as innocently as possible. She topped it off with a light kiss on her lover's nose.

Shego's face was a picture of shock; her mouth hung in a surprised gape.

"Y'know, Shego, you look so hot when you're gormless." Kim suppressed a laugh as the older woman's expression changed as she processed everything that had been said.

"What?!" The redhead giggled at her girlfriend's reaction, and made no attempt to hold it in. She always loved to annoy her.

"Okay, you so made it personal Kimmie! I'll show you who's better on top!" Shego got to her knees, pushing Kim onto her back. She quickly lunged forward, but stopped mid-motion when a familiar tune sounded.

"That thing really needs to be turned off when we're in be. It's such a mood killer." the woman ranted. She flopped onto the bed when Kim pushed her off of her, going to answer.

"I cant turn it off, it could be important…Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" She leaned over the edge of the bed, Kimmunicator in her hands, making sure Wade couldn't see any more than he needed.

"Sorry Kim, did I wake you?" Wade asked, sounding genuinely sorry.

"No, it's ok, I was just getting up now anyway."

"Okay. Well, I don't know if its exactly an immediate danger, but it looks as if Drakken is trying to break into a disused government lab by himself." he said while typing something into his computer.

"HA!" Shego blurted out. In return she received a quick kick in the shin. She winced a little but stayed silent, not wishing to be kicked again. Wade had heard it, but chose to ignore it and carried on.

"Shego isn't with Drakken at the moment, but-"

"That's because I'm here Point Dexter," Shego interrupted, suddenly appearing over Kim's shoulder.

"Shego!" Kim shrieked, looking visibly embarrassed.

"And in case you haven't noticed," the green skinned woman continued, "we are kind of busy. So," she took the Kimmunicator out of Kim's hands, "if you don't mind." She lit up her hand, green flames engulfing the device, reducing it to nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Shego!! What the hell did you do that for?!" Kim shouted. She sat up, pushing the woman away from her and they both sat, almost cross-legged, facing each other.

"Hello! Kimmie! We were in the middle of something!" the villainess snapped back, flailing her arms around for effect.

"But it's my duty!"

"Oh come on! Drakken? He's got no chance of breaking in, he can barely open a door that isn't locked!"

"I've still got to sort it out, Drakken or not… though how the hell I'm supposed to do that without my Kimmunicator-"

"Whoa, wait there a sec…what did you just say?"

Kim looked puzzled, speaking slowly as she replied.

"My Ki-mu-ni-cator…?"

"…"

"What?"

A small tear worked its way out of Shego's eye, and once it reached her cheek she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"HAHAHA! Oh my god! Who thought up that?! Haha!" She held her stomach and flopped onto her side, laughing. Kim sat there, just staring at her girlfriend with a look close to that of an angry bull.

"Forget this, I'm going for a shower." The younger woman stood up from the bed and stormed off in the general direction of the bathroom when she heard the laughing cease.

"Just… gimme a sec…" Shego panted, trying to sit up. Kim stood in the doorway of the bathroom and glared towards Shego.

"I'm perfectly capable of showering myself." she spoke coldly and closed the door. Shego had now fully sat up on the edge of the bed and could only stare at the spot where her girlfriend had been.

"That's not what I meant!!" she replied over the noise of the shower. She stood up and walked over, trying the door. "Oh nice one for locking it Pumpkin!" Shego yelled over the water's spray. "God dammit…" the woman whispered as she returned to the bed to lay down, draping her legs over the side.

-

The water poured over Kim's face and down her body. She ran her hands through her soaked hair, like she had done for the past half hour. She wasn't really concentrating, only thinking with the occasional sigh. _Why is she always like that? _Kim realised there were very few times when Shego didn't end up hurting her, unintentional but still done. She sighed again.

The water trickled to a stop as she stepped out and dried herself with the pink towel she had hung on the rail. Kim wrapped it around her body and wandered over to the steamed mirror, wiping away the condensation enough to see her hazy reflection. She stared deeply at her double, and didn't like what she saw.

Kim Possible, the courageous hero stood in the misty bathroom; a 20 year old student, part time hero when the work would arise, with very little social life to speak of, who might as well be single stared back.

She knew she wasn't the 16 year old with so much potential she damn near cocky about it, but she did wonder where the past few years had gone. As for her social life, well that had been virtually none existent to begin with. The odd party she managed to go to had usually been interrupted by Wade. After she broke up with Ron she hadn't gone out at all.

Her life had left her with too many responsibilities than she could handle. When she was supposed to be out having fun, going out with friends, she was saving the world. Now that she was at the point in her life where she gained her independence, she wanted to fool around and not have to worry about what life would bring. She wanted to live like she thought she should have then.

And with that thought, it brought her to her current problem.

Ron had never fully understood what had happened between Kim and himself, other than it involved, as Kim had said, 'differences I just can't explain.' What Ron didn't realise, was 'that thing between his legs' was far more in the way for her than it was for him.

She had sacrificed her only proper relationship for one person. The one person who made her feel special, held her when she needed it; the one and only person she loved.

Kim didn't know what happened to make her realise this, but she knew since she had first met Shego that she was amazed by her. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, she didn't want to admit it to even herself at the time, but everything about the moss-hued woman had Kim completely taken. Her movement, her strength; her beauty, her long, jet black hair.

She was in love.

The redhead lost herself in her own thoughts; about the first time she heard Shego whisper 'I love you', as they laid together after the best night of Kim's life, when she heard a light knocking on the door.

"Pumpkin? Are you okay?"

Kim came to her senses and wiped away the few tears that had escaped, before tightening the towel around her chest and going to the door, opening it slowly. Their eyes met briefly. Shego could tell the younger woman had been crying. She pushed the door open properly, revealing that she was fully dressed, and pulled Kim to her.

"Look, Kim, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you or anything, and you know I can't stand it when you're angry with me." She spoke softly as she hugged her closer.

"Shego?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"Do you remember our first night together?" Shego smiled as she reminisced, and spoke towards the top of Kim's head.

"Of course I do. How could I ever-"

"And it was the first time you said you loved me." she interrupted. Her tone was free from any expression which left Shego wondering why she was bringing it up.

"Kimmie?" There was silence for a few moments before there was a reply. Kim stepped away and looked up into her eyes.

"Did you ever mean it?"


End file.
